


measure thrice, cut once

by fyborg23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Large Cock, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyborg23/pseuds/fyborg23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric drops his head against the smooth sheets, feeling overheated, even though he knows he can take <i>more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	measure thrice, cut once

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to ayal, who was talking to me about [this post](http://hastybooks.tumblr.com/post/89371916510/im-offended-people-are-talking-about-kreiders-dick-but) and my response was "Stop. making. me. think. about. Sasha. making. Eric. work. up. to. his. dick. with a series of increasing dildos". But ayal is very persistent.

Eric’s clutching at the sheets, trying not to move against Sasha’s fingers. Eric swallows, and Sasha presses down on Eric’s back with his other hand, warm against his skin, and asks, “You ok?”

Eric manages to creak out an “ok”, but Sasha doesn’t seem to believe it, not with how he’s slowed his fingers. Eric drops his head against the smooth sheets, feeling overheated, even though he  _knows_  he can take more. Sasha strokes the back of Eric’s neck, kisses his shoulders and says, “If you want to stop?”

Eric snarls, “No, damn it, just fuck me.” Sasha chuckles, and scissors his two fingers in Eric, brushing against his prostrate. Eric twitches all over, and god, this is the worst tease ever. Sasha thrusts his fingers in slowly, slow enough that Eric can feel the smooth drag of his knuckles against the rim of his asshole. Sasha’s hard, Eric can feel his dick against the back of his thigh, and Eric wonders how he must look to Sasha, being opened up and slowly filled.

Sasha says, “Get on knees,” and Eric barely manages to lift himself enough to get on all fours. Still, Eric does, and Sasha presses himself against Eric’s side, fucking him hard with his fingers. Eric can hear Sasha  _fucking_  him, sliding his fingers into his ass, and Eric wants to press against them, spread the burn and the stretch.

“Be still,” Sasha reminds Eric, and Eric can’t turn his head enough to glare at him. Sasha presses his palm against Eric’s dick, sliding his foreskin down just enough for Sasha to tease at the head, and Eric bites down on his lip. Sasha makes an amused sound, and presses  _hard_  against his prostate, jerking him off fast until Eric gasps and comes in stripes against Sasha’s knuckles and his own abs.

Eric leans back against Sasha’s fingers, licking his lips and thinking about Sasha sliding that thick dick into him—

Sasha presses a loose kiss against Eric’s open mouth, smears his come all over his skin and says, “So good. Just wait.”

Sasha’s going to  _kill_  Eric, Eric knows it.

#

Eric looks at the— well, it’s a dildo— in Sasha’s hand. It’s small, only slightly thicker than Sasha’s two fingers, and for some reason,  _purple_. When Eric points this out, Sasha smirks, “So you don’t want to?”

Eric scowls, “What I want is for you to put your dick in me, fucking hell.”

Sasha shrugs, “Practice make perfect,  _Staal_ ,” and Eric can almost hear Sasha sticking his tongue out. Eric rolls his eyes and reaches for the lube.

“Really,” Eric mutters, “Just because it’s big, doesn’t mean I can’t take it,” as he slicks himself up, circling his fingers around his asshole before pushing them in. Sasha watches all of this with intense eyes, and Eric smirks up to the ceiling as he rocks on his fingers.

The smirk fades when Sasha says in Eric’s ear, “You saw it, you know what it feel like in your hand, yes? Think about that when you think about me fucking you.”

Eric flushes, hot and red down his spine, and Sasha smiles. Eric watches Sasha put a condom over the dildo, slick it up, and all of the sudden his throat’s dry. Sasha raises a questioning eyebrow, and Eric hitches his knees up in response, says, “Please.”

Sasha kisses Eric’s throat, and slowly slides in the dildo. Eric huffs out a breath; for something that looked slim it sure as hell feels  _thicker_. Sasha bites his lip in concentration as he pushes it in, and Eric can feel his thighs trembling before Sasha smooths a hand over one of them. It’s—  _solid_ , there’s no give, and Eric can feel the stretch. If Eric moved too much, he knows he’d feel at least a twinge, and Sasha’s watching Eric’s face avidly. Eric jerks his eyes up to Sasha’s, and looks at him as he pushes down on the dildo, ignoring the feeling of  _too much_.

Sasha breathes out a  _fuck_  softly, moving the dildo in and out in small movements, his fingertips pressing against Eric’s asshole on every minute stroke. Eric can feel himself get harder, with how Sasha’s looking at him, how Sasha’s touching him. Eric just wants Sasha to press him against the mattress, fuck him with  _this_  so hard Eric’s pushed up against the headboard and Eric comes so hard he shakes.

Sasha’s damnably  _slow_ , sliding the dildo in a predictable rhythm that makes Eric dig his nails against his palms in frustration. Sasha smiles, watching Eric smear himself with precome and lube, and brushes a dry kiss to Eric’s knee. Eric shoves his hands into his hair and says, “Sasha, just fuck me, god.”

Sasha manages to look nearly  _innocent_  with his hand on a dildo that’s filling Eric, making Eric crazy, as he says, “I am.”

Eric grinds his teeth and slides away from Sasha. He brushes Sasha’s hand away, and slams the dildo in. Eric fucks himself hard, making himself twitch, and Sasha looks at him like he wants to take that dildo away, replace it with his  _own_  dick instead. Eric bites his lip as he grazes across his prostate, and Sasha presses his hand against Eric’s balls, says, “You so impatient.”

Eric would laugh, but he’s too ready to push himself over the edge, working his hand behind him and trying to get _more._  Sasha slides in a finger alongside the dildo, and the sting of pain just makes Eric push back—

Sasha scoots to his knees and mouths at the tip of Eric’s dick, his lips sliding pink and wet across the delicate skin. The contrast, between how soft Sasha’s lips are and how hard the dildo is, is too much for Eric, and he comes hard, arching his back off the bed with a noise that could be called a scream.

Sasha sucks off the come off Eric’s dick a little meaner than usual, almost bruising. Eric can see thin smears of white across Sasha’s lips, and Sasha looks down at him hotly. Eric licks his lips, and notices Sasha’s achingly turned on. Sasha thumbs Eric’s lips slowly, and pushes the dildo back in just as slow, and Eric twitches. Sasha says softly, “Always rush rush rush with you.”

Eric smirks, “Just let me blow you,” and urges Sasha to straddle his chest with his lube-sticky hands.

#

Eric’s on his knees, ass up in the air, and he can feel the dull twinge in his wrist as he tries to works  _this_ dildo in. It’s on the shorter side, but — yeah, it was thick in his hand and it’s a hell lot thicker brushing against his asshole. Eric’s sweating, from this awkward pose and from trying to work this maddening  _tease_  in.

Sasha walks in and says, “Fuck—”

Eric has to lift himself up a little to turn his head towards Sasha, who’s stripping himself naked, and Eric smirks, “Help me?”

Sasha gives him a hard and hot look that makes Eric wish Sasha would just  _give in_  and fuck him open until he shudders. Sasha kneels atop the mattress, his chain shifting as he presses his hands behind Eric’s thighs, and Eric lets his hands drop to the cool sheets. Sasha hums, and presses the tip of the dildo in. Eric can feel himself opening up, slowly, and Sasha’s telling Eric so many things in Russian. Eric flushes, torn between the ideas of Sasha being encouraging and Sasha calling him  _things_.

Sasha strokes down Eric’s cleft, holding him open as he pushes the toy in a fraction deeper, and comments, “You really want this.”

Eric thinks,  _no shit_ , and spreads his thighs more to make room for Sasha. Sasha thumbs Eric’s taint, pressing against it and Eric’s too distracted by that infuriating sensation— almost like a tease— to be too concerned when the dildo slides in deeper. Sasha pauses, adds more lube. Eric bites his lip against the cold, and tenses his back when Sasha rocks the toy in deeper.

“Hurt?” Sasha asks, and Eric shakes his head.

“Just cold,” Eric mutters against the too-soft pillow, and Sasha rubs a dab of lube against Eric’s rim, warming it up— warming  _him_  up, and Eric relaxes. Eric presses back, and Sasha slides the toy all the way in, up to the base.

Fuck, it’s big, and Sasha strokes the back of Eric’s neck, just like he knows how Eric wants to tremble and curse. Sasha kisses the small of Eric’s back, and says, “You all right?”

Eric grips the sheets, says, “Just— move?” Eric doesn’t like waiting, having to  _adjust_ , but Sasha makes an understanding sound and thrusts the toy in and out slowly. Eric can almost slide down to the sheets, it’s so much.

Sasha presses his hand against the back of Eric’s neck, and strokes in again, pressing the tip of the toy against the rim of Eric’s asshole before he twists it just so—

“Fuck!” Eric shouts, pressing back against the dildo, and Sasha presses his smile against Eric’s shoulder. Sasha pulls Eric up to his knees and holds him up as he fucks Eric faster, pressing the dildo all the way in with each thrust. Eric knows he’s red, but Sasha seems to like it, dragging his lips over Eric’s salty skin as he makes Eric take the dildo, makes him  _ache_  just right.

Eric throws his head back, and Sasha pulls at Eric’s hair and grinds the dildo against his prostate, saying, “Better, better,” and Eric’s embarrassed that makes him come so hard he splatters the pillows in front of him. Sasha thrusts the dildo through the aftershocks, sending a shiver of feeling up Eric’s spine with each movement, and presses it in as Eric clumsily reaches back and tries to kiss Sasha.

Eric feels like he could just fall apart right there, and Sasha holds him up, strokes Eric as he presses back against the thick dildo.

Sasha says in his ear, “You planned this.”

Eric smiles, “Oh, what makes you think that?”

#

Sasha looks at Eric, and Eric strokes himself through his pants, ignoring the slow trickle of lube down his cleft, as he says, “Come on, Sasha, you know I can take it. Haven’t we practiced enough?”

Sasha narrows his eyes. Eric licks his lips, decides to switch tacks, and adds, “You saw how I took that thing the other day, didn’t you? I felt how hard you were, were you thinking about fucking me instead?”

“Yes,” Sasha says. He doesn’t give away anything else, and Eric just wants to tear off his pants and make Sasha fuck him hard.

Eric reaches down, thumbs down Sasha’s thin sweatpants, and discovers Sasha’s not wearing underwear. Sasha’s half-hard already, and Eric wishes he could press his lips against the purpling tip of that thick dick.

First things first.

Eric strokes Sasha slowly, feeling the weight of his dick in his hand, and he says in Sasha’s ear, “I jerk off thinking about this, thinking about you fucking me.” Eric can see the trace of a blush on Sasha’s cheeks, the small twitch in Sasha’s jaw, and decides to push, “Of course if you don’t want to—”

Sasha glares at him, “I do.”

Eric licks his lips— he knows what Sasha thinks when he sees Eric’s mouth, and he wants every advantage he can get. Eric pushes down his pants, not that artful about it, but hey, he’s about to get  _nailed_. Heh. Sasha follows every move of Eric’s with similar ones of his own, and soon they’re both naked and tangled up in each other.

There’s a thrill when Eric watches Sasha roll on a condom, because that means he’s  _finally_  getting fucked, that Sasha’s going to call him  _whatever_  he wants. Sasha looks up, and smiles at Eric. Eric smiles back and props himself up on his elbows as Sasha strokes his hands up Eric’s thighs. Sasha’s calluses catch on Eric’s skin just a little as he presses small circles up Eric’s legs.

“Sasha,” Eric says, and god, he knows he sounds so—  _pushy_ , but Sasha’s just so intent on having his own way. Eric squirms; the lube he fucked into himself is getting slightly sticky. When Sasha presses his fingers against Eric’s asshole, he swears loudly in Russian. For further measure, Sasha calls Eric  _easy_.

Eric swallows; at least that aspect of English isn’t lost on Sasha, and Sasha presses his fingers in, dragging them against Eric’s slick rim. Eric moans, and Sasha steals it off his lips with a smothering kiss. Sasha doesn’t take long to finger him, and Eric makes himself relax when Sasha slides his fingers out.

“Patient,” Sasha says, and holds his dick as he slides it in. Eric gasps; he knew it was big, but—

Sasha’s there, warm and firm against him, and Eric curls his hands around Sasha’s arms as Sasha works it in slowly. Eric can feel precome pooling on his abs, and Sasha drags a thumb through it and makes Eric suck it off as he thrusts in experimentally.

Eric’s moan is muffled by Sasha pressing his fingers into Eric’s mouth, and Eric  _sucks_ , hollowing his cheeks. Sasha says, “Dirty,” with  _affection_ , and thrusts in again, this time more reassured. Eric pushes back, willing Sasha to pin him down and fuck him hard.

Sasha rolls his hips against Eric, and Eric closes his eyes as Sasha holds his legs open and just slides his dick in. It should be a tease, it feels like a tease, the thickness of Sasha’s dick skimming Eric’s asshole, but Eric’s been thinking about this for ages.

“Fuck me, come on, you can do it harder,” Eric says, and the grin Sasha gives him makes him curl his toes. Sasha lifts Eric’s hips and thrusts into him hard, fast, pushing Eric up the bed until they’re fucking against the headboard. Eric reaches out, wants more, and Sasha kisses him roughly before reaching down and jerking him off.

Eric presses down, the burn incredible and Sasha’s hand almost a blur on his own dick, and Sasha manages, “Going to come—”

Eric rocks up, and clenches around Sasha, making Sasha moan and bite Eric’s shoulder before he thrusts wildly into Eric. Eric comes, and Sasha comes just as Eric smears Sasha’s hand with his come. Sasha leans against him, and they’re both breathing hard.

“Fuck,” mutters Sasha.

Eric rakes his hand through Sasha’s hair, and says, “Ok, maybe you were right.” Eric knows he’s going to be sore tomorrow, but, yeah it’s really the good kind of sore.

Sasha has enough energy to glare at him and say, “You kill me someday. Course I was right.”

Eric notices Sasha has a smug smile, but he’s not going to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://www.hastybooks.tumblr.com)!


End file.
